Changing Worlds
by From Pen to Paper
Summary: Starkiller was not the only one who was conflicted with his identity. What about the woman who had loved a dead man? They were together but they were never really the same people as before.  Takes place post TFU II .


**Starkiller was not the only one who was conflicted with his identity. What about the woman who had loved a dead man? They were together but they were never really the same people as before. Reviews are always welcome and please enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Ask me, please. Ask me to love you.<em>

When he had lived her world had changed. She often compared herself to that all too familiar dead world, which had crumbled, in her own hands. Yet being with him the world began to grow and blossom little by little. With each slight graze of each other's hands a seed fell, when he leaned in just a little closer to her whispers water feed the seed, and when she would see his affection for her growing steadily the seed then sprang forth from the ground wiping away the cracked and thirsty earth, creating something living.

When he died her world transformed again. The greening planet dried up leaving a bleak and desolate wasteland. The dead, thorny, vines twisted themselves around the world challenging anything to grow. Nothing had ever tried to grow, following his death.

Now that he was back her worlds were colliding. The dead earth craved to be lush again, filled with flowers that smelt so heavenly; trees that grew towards the sun almost kissing it, and flowing nourishment that could promise life. This earth could not exist, as she was hesitant to feed a life that she felt might one day die again. The small leaves tried to push themselves out from the scorched ground, but she could not let anything grow, not yet.

In everyway he had been the man she had once loved. He looked, sounded, and even his mannerisms were eerily, identical to the dead man. When every other person gladly accepted him as who he had been previously, not skipping a beat, why did she? Juno knew that Starkiller did not need the approval of his identity from others, he only sought out hers. That is why her entire being cracked when she found she could not give him an answer.

She found herself dodging his eyes, afraid of what she might see reflected in them. Who was this man to her? As much as she wanted to believe he was the hero, could it be possible he was just another man in the storybook?

She found herself doubting her own feelings. He loved him. She didn't. Why then had she kissed him? At the time it seemed natural, the last thing between them had been a kiss so why shouldn't it be the first? The way he had held her. Lips that were indistinguishable to the ones that haunted her dreams. The world she trod on was so familiar, yet it was full of a mist obscuring the very cracks in the earth that she full well knew were there.

She wanted to run, to hide; she wanted someone else to make the decision for her. Her heart told her to be with him, but her head screamed at her. One word, loud and spitting with venom.

_Betrayer_

Had she betrayed _him?_ Her head raced she needed water, she needed something but she firmly kept her eyes ahead on the open heavens, feeling his gaze on her cheek.

_Please don't look at me. I can't give you what you need._

She was suffocating, her world was quickly sinking, and pits of the unknown grew, threatening to collapse the planet itself. She got up without looking at him and dashed from the cockpit. She could hear his steps following her. She tried to dodge into a bunkroom, only to stop at the door because it has been _his_ room. Starkiller was standing behind her, she could feel his heat radiating off his skin. She dared not move.

"Juno," he said. It was more of a statement than anything.

"Yes," she answered in nothing more than a flicker of wind that moved past the burned trees. Neither of them uttered another word. The world suddenly stopped turning, frozen, immovable, waiting for a sign. A sign to either grow or to perish. Finally Juno turned to face the man who she could not live without yet could not live with.

His face studied hers possibly looking for some sign that they would be okay. She studied his face back, with stabs of broken memories playing in her heart. Her gloved fingers stretched out to his, he squeezed them lightly, before bringing on hand up to her chin so that their eyes were level. She needed him to tell her.

"Ask me. Please ask me," she begged. He didn't respond. She pleaded again,

"Ask me to love you, please. I need you to ask me. If you ask...I will say yes, but I need you to ask me...". Nothing. He didn't even break his gaze. The world was still stopped, holding its breath waiting. His hand left hers, and his thumb grazed her cheek as he pulled away. He was so hard to read, as he always had been.

Starkiller turned his face sideways from her, breathing slowly, his voice was full of anguish,

"I won't ask that of you Juno. I could never ask you such a thing". He walked down the corridor, to the cockpit.

Her back hit the wall and she slid down till she hit the floor. She held her knees close to her face.

Broken, cracked, twisted. The world caught in a limbo between rebirth and destruction, on this planet she stood alone and waited.

But the world still did not stir.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I need help! I really like this piece as it stands currently. However I do have some kind of idea of where I would head next. My question would just be, would a continuation ruin this piece? I know it says completed now, but that is always up for change like all my stories. I'm still unsure also about the piece too so don't be alarmed if one day it goes missing. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
